The present invention relates to an electroluminescent illumination system, more particularly to an electroluminescent light system that allows vehicles to be visible during periods of low light, for example bicycles.
With the increased interest in physical fitness, more people are turning towards bicycle riding as a method of exercise. In many instances, due to work and school schedules, both adults and children are riding their bicycles during the dusk and nighttime hours. With this increased number of people riding bicycles, there has been an increase in the number of bicycle related accidents. In many instances, these accidents are due to poor visibility of the bicycle to motorists, other bicyclists, and pedestrians.
The most common light reflection devices for a bicycle during low-light hours are reflectors placed on the fork of the bicycle, on the rear of the frame, and between the spokes on the wheels. The biker is often unseen because these do not generate light, but only reflect a direct source of light. This is particularly dangerous for cyclists who ride between dusk, dawn, and night. From the side, a motorist can only see two small reflectors, and has a poor indication of the distance of the bicycle. Moreover, it is difficult to determine as well whether the lights are even a bicycle.
The subject invention is directed to an electroluminescent (EL) system for illuminating vehicles during periods of low light, where the EL system comprises one or more EL panels connected in series or in parallel with a power source. An EL panel comprises an EL material sandwiched between an upper and lower conductive substrate, where at last one of the conductive substrates is optically clear or transparent to allow light to pass therethrough. When the power source applies an AC signal to the conductive substrates the resulting electric field causes the EL material to charge and discharge, resulting in the emission of light during each cycle.
In an example of use, at least one EL panel is affixed to a bicycle frame. The EL panels can be selectively affixed to any of the frame members, including the fork member, upper frame member, the lower frame member, the vertical member, or the rear frame member, where the EL panels are electrically connected to the power source.
Additionally, the EL panels can be affixed to the bicycle wheels, where at least one EL panel is fitted about the spokes of the bicycle wheel 23.
Alternatively, the EL panel can be affixed to the bicycle wheel rim, where the location of EL panel on the bicycle wheel rim is dependent on the braking system of the bicycle.
In a bicycle braking system employing a pad braking system, which contacts the upper portion of the wheel rim, the EL panel is adhered to the lower portion of the rim near the spokes.
Where the bicycle comprises a disc braking system that applies pressure at the hub of the bicycle wheel, the EL panel can be applied to either the upper surface or the lower surface of the bicycle wheel rim.
All patents, patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, or from which a claim for benefit of priority has been made, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of this specification, including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,869, Hanaoka; U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,964, Alessio et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,517, Fenton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,680, Tabanera; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,128, Richardson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,760, Chien; U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,873, McBain, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,960, Chien; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,653, Elam, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,108, Chien; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,233, Gaetano.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood with reference to the following detailed description, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures, and the attachments.